dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Hunter
Jordan Hunter is a Male Exorcist in Black Order Main Antagonist on the Black Order Fallen Arc. He is Under Jeanne Unit. Appearance Jordan Hunter is a handsome young man in her 18. He has a black medium Length Hair. He wear normal exorcist uniform. Personality Jordan is a saddist and like to cry a lot. He show companssion for Akuma like Allen Walker did. He like to read and like to have listen to others story. History Jordan is raise by his mother alone. His father went missing during his young ages. He is discover by General Jeanne during her journey. There be a strange occurence that After jordan`s Mother pass away, her diary continue written by itself. This brought General Jeanne attention and She found Jordan and recruit him as an exorcist. Plot Jordan like other exorcist went to do Mission and retrieve exorcist. He has been train under general Jeanne for several years with another two of his unit. After he is expert, he be travel alone and sometime went on mission with his unit. Jordan always travel around and looking for New Story from different places of Different People. His most notable mission is The incident of Mermaid in Algeria. He found a Girl with Fin. It turn out to be a parasite innoncent on a girl neck. She later become a Exorcist as well. His second Notable Mission is that save a fellow Exoricst who went berserk. He is later get kill by Millennium Earl in the Black order Downfall Arc. However, he is the closest person who almost defeated milleanium Earl. Abilities and Powers Library of Deceased (Equipment type) Jordan possess a Equipment Type innoncence. An anti Akuma Weapon shape like a book. He always read the sotry of deceased and untold inside the book Last Breakfast- Upon open the book, the page of the book will become a giant monster and eat Akuma. the Akuma eaten will be purify. The soul within will remain inside the book and their story written. Sorrow of Deceased- With all the sorrow of the deceased he eaten, He can utilized it. He can cast a Rainstorm that immoblize akuma. Wrath of Deceased' - '''With all the anger of the deceased he collected, he can fire a giant Flame to kill Akuma. '''Regret of Deceased' - With all the regret of the deceased, he collected, he can create a Wall of Paper to protect the thing he want. Fear of Deceased - With all the fear of the deceased he collected, he can summon a ultimate Warrior to aid in battle. The Warriror appear can eat the akuma as well. Wisdom of Deceased '''- With all the wisdom of the Deceased he collected, he can use it to search for information he dont know. '''Wish of the Deceased - With all the wish of the deceased he collected, he can untilized a powerful blast to end the opponent. This is only work on Millenium Earl. However he fail to do so due the Wish he collected is not strong enough. Quotes * The story is so sad. * Now, Tell me your story. Category:Jeanne unit Category:Jona19992